Kaiba, Seto Kaiba
by PhoenixW4Me
Summary: More info inside. Seto joins a secret oragization and finds out Sara's the leader. Inspired by James Bond trailer in Yugioh style. CAn this impule-controlled man actually listen to orders for once? Rated for safety. Nothing to do with me other books. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I need to stop with all the movie watching and all that. I keep getting more and mroe ideas for Seto and Kisara. You know what? Originally I just wanted to do a High School Musical and a Beauty and the Beast dedicated to the two. But now I've got another idea in my head. Not really having anything with my other works but still Seto and Sara. Using my character's last name and family relations. This is also inspired by "James Bond Seto." Something I watched on YouTube and have on my favorites list. Please review and check out my other books.

**Changing The Game**

**By Sailor Phoenix1997**

Seto Kaiba had had quite enough. Between juggling school, a girlfriend, a brother and work as CEO of one of the most powerful companies in the world he barely had any time just to enjoy peace and quiet. And now he was finding all sorts of faults in a new body he was creating for Gozaboro's biological son, Noah. Not that he didn't want another little brother or that he wanted more of Gozaboro than he'd suffered through, he just felt bad for the poor boy and had found his mind on file just a few months before.

_"Why hire a bunch of numbskulls when I can just create a simulation and then get some professonals in to finish it?" _he constantly thought to himself. He opened the door to his house and kicked off his snow-covered shoes and brushed some of the falling snow from his blue school uniform. "Mokuba! I'm home!" The ebony-haired boy appeared at the top of the stairs looking quite scared. "What's up buddy?" Seto walked up the stairs and tousled his brother's hair.

"There's a few people in black in your office to see you. They say it's important." Seto almost snarled to himself.

"Just five minutes. Is that too much to ask?" he muttered to himself as he pushed open the office door. Three people sat in the couch near his desk. The walls were covered with bookshelves. One was female and the other two were male. That's all Seto could tell because they wore black masks over their faces. The woman stood up.

"I apologize for the intrusion Mister Kaiba. But, as I hope your brother mentioned, this is highly important." Mokuba gave one more look at the three then ran off to his room.

"What's all this about? Who are you?" The woman was familiar. Too familiar. The name was on the tip of his tongue but refused to come off.

"Normal circumstances state that we appear unannounced and demand you come with us. But we know who we're dealing with so we'll be nice. Would you please come with us?" The two men stood up and flanked the woman. The one on her left was about a head taller than her but the one on her right was just shy a few inches of her.

"Where to?"

"Our director wants to answer your questions herself. So please come with us. Or there will have to be certain measures taken." Seto nodded.

"Mokuba! I'll be out for a bit! But I'll be right back!"

"Okay! I'll just stay in my room where it's safe!"

* * *

><p>Seto sat in the backseat of the black car. The shorter man sat next him grumbling while the woman kept fidgeting with her hands. Seto could've sworn he heard the word 'motorcycle' constantly from the man next to him. Outside lights passed slowly as the neighborhoods turned run-down and filth lay in the streets and yards. The car came to a stop in front of a silver house with boarded-up windows and an almost-missing door.<p>

"Why're we stopping here?" The woman pressed a button on the dashboard and a sudden, sucking feeling shot up from under them. Seto's stomach jumped to his throat to join his heart. The masks of the people fell off as the sucking stopped. Bright flourecent lights flashed on. Revealing Marik, Ishizu, and Odion Ishtar. "The Ishtars?" Ishizu nodded and opened her door.

"It's time to inform the director you're here." She stepped out quickly followed by her brothers. Seto wasn't really interested in whatever director this was now. Not if it had it's base of operations in a dump of a neighborhood but just to be polite he got out and followed the Ishtars. They lead him past probably a hundred doors until they came to a stop in front of a pure white door. Ishizu turned to Seto and tried her hardesst to make him look presentable. "You'll be wise to adress her as 'Director' or 'Miss.' Keep the sentances short and to the point. Clear?" Seto nodded. "But still. Relax. She won't bite unless bitten herself." The door opened. Marik gave Seto a light shove from behind. The door closed the second he was in the room. Instantly his eyes started adjusting to the darkness. The outline of things told him there was a desk across the room, a chair with a human in it half-facing him, and a few chairs against the wall and across the desk. The human turned the chair away from Seto and snapped her fingers. The lights flached on.

"So. You're the ringmaster with the Ishtars?"

"Director. And I do believe that you've been briefed on why you're here." The voice was muffled but so familiar.

"No. It never came up." The director snarled.

"I gave her specific directions. Well. Anyway. You're here because some of my agents have been sensing a great power within you. Do you know why this organization is called what it is?"

"No. I don't even know what this thing's called."

"M.U.D."

"Mud? As in playing in wet dirt, mud?"

"M.U.D. Monsters United Defenders."

"Never heard of it," Seto said as he took a seat. The name of this person was right on his tongue just like Ishizu and her brothers.

"Not even the CIA or FBI know about us. We're underground in more ways than one."

"Alright then. Why am I here?" The fact that he knew this person but couldn't name them was annoying him.

"I have various agents in tight places. Including Domino High. And I myself know you. I've sensed a great power in you for some time. I'm unsure if it's a monster or some ancient power though. That's why you're here."

"You want to steal my power or something like that?"

"Quite the opposite. I want you to help my organization with a growing threat."

"What threat? Why call yourselves 'Mosters United Defenders'?" It doesn't make sense. Aren't you human?" The woman chuckled. She flicked a brown and orange card over the chair. It landed in Seto's lap. He recognized it as a Duel Monster card. He turned it over and looked down at Lord of Dragons.

"That's why we call ourselves monsters. We all have a power over a certain beast like that or have a certian power. The Ishtars for instance."

"Ishizu had the Millennium Necklace at one point."

"Yes. And you have a power like that too. And we need your help with this," the woman pressed a button on the arm of her chair. In front of Seto a small hologram appeared bearing the picture of a slightly obese yet highly unappealing woman with short black hair, dark brown eyes and skin. Her face was twisted like she'd been dragged over a playground one too many times by a racehorse then punched in the face by the schoolyard bully. "This is Arasik Deppth. She used to be a member of us. But then she turned traitor. And ever since we can't track her down. That's where you come in."

"What do you mean?"

"She's attracted to men of power. And you're one of the youngest, handsomest, and most powerful men in the world. She'll be attracted to you like stink on a warthog."

"Gee thanks." By this point Seto had had enough. "You should know I'm already dating someone. Sara Stone. And I won't go behind her back to do this. Even if I have some ancient power you want to use. I have a life to live." The woman laughed.

"I'm aware of your relationship with Miss Stone. And do you know why?"

"No. You haven't shown me your face." Seto stood up. "Unless you want to waste more of my time I have to get home." The chair creaked as the director pushed against it to stand up. Long white hair hung at her hips and blue eyes shimmered. Her pale skin made her look sick or at a dangerously low level of blood in the florecents.

"Arasik wants what she can't have Seto. And our relationship is one of the things keeping you out of her leuge. I'd probably be dead before I finished telling you all the other reasons why," Sara said as she walked around and sat down on the edge of her desk. Seto took his seat again.

"The fact that she looks like the twisted offspring of a hog and a mule?" Sara smiled a little.

"That's... True. But Seto. Now I have to ask you a question as the director of this oragization. Not as your girlfriend."

"I'm listening." She was still in her pink and blue school uniform but she's changed into a pair of long white boots that clicked whenever she took a step. She leaned into Seto's chair until her shoulders were hunched and her hands were on his armrests.

"WIll you join this orgaization or not? If not then the memory extraction will be quite painful." Seto smirked.

"Sara. I'll join for sure. But let's make two things clear." Sara nodded intently. "One. Our relationship doesn't change because of this. Two. I work with you as a partner and nothing below." Sara touched her forehead to his.

"I would be honored and pleased to oblige." She took a seat in his lap and a deep blush settled over her cheeks.

"Stop being so cute when you blush Sara. You drive me crazy," Seto growled out playfully. Sara covered a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey people. Like I said. This is from listening to another song. Geez. There's inspiration in everything. But this will be continued. Don't worry. Arasik is just Kisara spelled backwards. For those of you that noticed. Nice work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pheonix: I wanted to update so many times but I could never think of anything that would actually be any good. But I finally found a mystery that would leave my wonderful readers in suspense and also show Seto's reason for being chosen into Sara's little spy group and not one that has been seen all over the place. Once I finish the series I'm working on, I mean all of them, I'm going into a few crossovers. **

**Now, this is a bit of an AU of my original Yu-Gi-Oh story, New from the Past. Basically, Sara is an only child, her "parents" are almost always in Egypt or somewhere else while Pegasus is her godfather, her real parents still died when she was a two-year-old, and yes, I will still have her as a mermaid-dragon ruler, but Seto will not know about that until much later in the story. Please review!**

**Partners**

**By Sailor Pheonix1997**

Ishizu watched from the doorframe as Sara and Seto became involved in a very heated kiss. Her eyes wandered to the wall for a minute before she cleared her throat, catching the attention of the two teens.

"Yes Ishizu?" Kisara asked, trying to flatten her messed-up hair as she pulled away from Seto slightly. Her eyes were slightly out of focus but she quickly snapped back into reality.

"Have you considered showing Seto our little armory? If he's agreed to join us he will need a weapon on his person." Sara gave her cousin a cold look.

"I actually like being with my partner and I don't exactly favor the idea of a bullet wound through his forehead." Seto snapped around at Ishizu.

"Excuse me?" he said. Ishizu sighed.

"Daham's not in as big of a mood as he normally is Sara." Sara sighed and stood up. Ishizu's eyes widened at the sight of her cousin's clothes. The pink jacket was hanging off one shoulder, the bow had come undone, two buttons had vanished into the untucked wrinkles of Sara's shirt.

Sara made quick work of eliminating any show of unprofessional behavior before turning back to her cousin.

"Thank you for your… help, dearest cousin." There was an edge in her voice that said she wanted to say something very different. Ishizu bowed politely, turned on her heel and left the room. "She gets on my nerves sometimes," Sara said. "But she is right. You are going to need to start carrying a weapon on you and the best person for that is Daham."

"Daham?" Sara nodded.

"Daham's an interesting case but he's the best person to talk to when it comes to weaponry." She turned and headed for the door. "Come on Seto," she said. Seto pushed himself out of the chair and followed his girlfriend and partner down the hall.

"So who exactly is this Daham guy?"

"He's our weapons master but he's also got a little problem with shooting the wall." Almost as if on cue, a shot rang out from the end of the hallway. "He does that whenever he's in a mood which is quite often. He's also Arasik's older brother. He was most affected by her treachery. Like us he also has a partner named Mahad, who happens to be my godbrother. You're aware of Pegasus being my godfather right?" Seto nodded. "When Arasik betrayed us, she almost literally stabbed me in the back but Mahad got in the way. Oh! How could I have forgotten!" Sara said, hitting her forehead. "Mahad is engaged to be married. Well, I shouldn't exactly say engaged. More like he and his beloved are betrothed to each other but they're perfectly content with each other. His betrothed is named Mana and her partner also betrayed us with Arasik. That girl's name was Anam. Probably best not to mention either of them to Daham. He had a bit of a thing for Anam." Seto nodded again before another shot rang out.

At the end of the hall way a young girl dressed in a white dress that had short sleeves falling off her shoulders and a short skirt holding a bin full of bullets. Her hair fell to her mid back and was brown while her eyes were a dark green color. As Seto and Sara neared it was obvious that the girl was visibly shaking.

"I'm not going in there!" she said noticing the approach. "Not while that madman's holding a gun!" Sara chuckled and took the bin from the girl.

"Then I'll take these in to him and you, Mana, can run off and get something to cheer him up." The girl bowed deeply before almost running into Seto.

"Seto, this is Mana, the girl I was just telling you about."

"Pleasure," Seto said, shaking the girl's hand. Mana nodded in response before bounding off. "She's got a lot of energy," he remarked. Sara nodded and opened the door. The room inside was so dark, no one could see inside.

"Permission to enter the armory?" Sara asked.

"Granted," said a voice almost as dark as the room. Another shot rang out as Sara walked in and put down the bin. She gestured for Seto to come in. "Kisara, I am in the process of creating a device that muffles the sound of a gunshot." Sara sighed and walked over to the wall and yanked down a curtain, allowing an attack of light to shine upon the darkened room. The man let out a shout of pain as the light hit his eyes, so well adjusted to the darkness. Another noise could be heard from within the room: a shrill whistling like a kettle on a fire.

"It's not working Daham," Kisara said walking over to him. "May I see that?" The man handed her a small handgun and she put it in the back of her skirt.

"Don't do that Kisara! Do you have any idea how many people lose one or both of their buttocks by putting a gun in their back pocket or waistband?!" Sara paid the man no heed. She walked over to the wall where a low fire was crackling and a black kettle was resting on the iron grate. Kisara pushed it aside with her foot before walking over to the opposite wall. "Oh come now Kisara. I must beg of you. Be gentle, gentle with me." Sara ripped down another curtain, allowing in more light and receiving another yell from the man. The man fell to the ground revealing short silver hair and dressed all in red.

"Daham I presume?" Seto asked. The man looked up with a wild gaze in his eye. Seto noticed that he had the same exact pupils as Arasik; dark brown, almost bloody-red. He was sporting a growing goatee and had dark skin like Arasik.

"Yes, and who are you?" he asked angrily.

"This is my new partner Daham," Sara said from the wall. Seto was surprised to realize that the walls had windows that allowed a cascade of light to enter despite the fact that they were underground. "I don't want to hear a word from you about it, he's one of us now and he'll be needing a weapon." Daham looked Seto over as if wondering what type of wood would be best for hanging his head on a wall.

"So, you plan on taking my baby sister's place."

"Daham!" Sara said harshly. "We all need to move on from Arasik's betrayal and new members will assist with that. I know she was your sister and my partner but she chose her path and we chose ours! Now, I want no bitterness from you about Seto becoming my newer partner." Daham opened his mouth to object. "I will not hear another word upon the matter from you! Let's not forget that it was under her own will that she tried to stab me and ended up stabbing Mahad instead! I declare this matter closed!"

"Right. Perhaps a good handgun or a well-hidden dart pipe."

"I can handle the gun myself. Sara, if you've forgotten, my step-father was one of the best manufacturers of weapons in the world a few years ago." Sara smiled and nodded.

"Well, those involved in Arasik's case will be meeting tomorrow night at the dinner party thrown by Green Incorporated at eight thirty and I expect you both to be there. Seto you already received an invitation in the mail earlier in the week correct?" Seto nodded. "Well, I'd recommend bringing that gun of yours with you when you come. The rest of our team will be introduced to you then." Seto nodded. "I'm afraid I have a few pressing matters to deal with here so I'll have Ishizu take you back home. I'll see you tomorrow," Sara said kindly before throwing a dirty look at Daham. Seto politely dipped his head and left the room with hardly a second thought.

* * *

><strong>Pheonix: Please review!<strong>


End file.
